


Spider Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has ADHD, Protective Avengers, Queer Themes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker goes through some awful shit, starting with a field trip to stark tower.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Okoye/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 139





	Spider Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you clicked on this, just know I'm probably not going to finish this for quite a while, both because of school and because I'm starting a much larger story project that will be taking up most of my focus for the time being. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be finishing this chapter soon-ish if I can find the motivation. With that said, please enjoy this incomplete mess

> _Spiderman felt his ribs crack as Green Goblin slammed him through the walls of the nearest building. He couldn't wait to explain that to Mr. Stark. He jumped off the pile of rubble that was formerly a wall and ran across the villain's arm. He jumped off the giant beast's elbow right before it's other hand came down to squash him. As he grabbed onto a building with his webs he watched Deadpool slice at the monsters legs. Not wanting his teammate to get all the glory, Spiderman swung down from the wall was perched on and kicked Green Goblin in the chest. The giant creature toppled and shrunk back to his old size. As Green Goblin got arrested, the two heroes walked away, job well done_

Peter was woken from his memory stupor by an iv being plunged into his arm. Honestly, that fight had been pretty cool. Less cool was that he was currently lying in a hospital bed with a bullet in his stomach, but hey, you win some you lose some. Mr. Stark had been there earlier, but he ended up getting in the way of the removal, so Dr. Cho kicked him out so she could make sure that the bullet got removed before super healing sealed it in and made her job harder. The wound was nearly scabbing over by the time she was getting the anesthesia on Peter, and Peter was too numb at that point to tell her that the gas wouldn't help.

**. . .**

Peter woke up again, on the same hospital bed as before, bullet no longer in his stomach and full of more pain meds than seemed at all healthy. They did a lot, but it still hurt. He shifted and felt an IV poking out of his arm, feeding him back the blood he lost. He pushed himself up with the other arm and almost passed out again, he was so dizzy. 

"What the hell are you doing!? Lay back down this instant!" He nearly jumped out of his skin (or onto the ceiling) when Dr. Cho shouted at him. "You just underwent surgery half an hour ago do you want to tear the stitches?"

"Sorry Dr. Cho..." He said sheepishly as she checked his stitches to make sure they weren't actually torn.

"Well at least it's healing well. You should be fine to leave in an hour or so. Don't sit up until then"

"Yes ma'am."

She almost gave him a smile at that. 

"Do you want me to let Tony in? He's been worried sick over you ever since I kicked him out " Dr. Cho went back to her desk and grabbed some gauze bandages as she spoke. "I told him he couldn't come in until morning, but knowing him he's still pacing just outside here, so if you want him in here it shouldn't be to hard to arrange." 

"Please don't let him in. He needs to get some sleep." Dr. Cho laughed

"He probably won't until he sees you're okay kid." I smiled 

"Then I'd really like to see him." Dr. Cho walked over and opened the door to reveal a very sleepless worried Mr. Stark who tripped over his own pacing when the sterile bright light flooded the hallway.

"Is everything okay Dr.Cho?" Mr. Stark's voice cracked and he sounded desperate. "Is Peter okay?"

"Peter is fine, Tony. He's awake right now."

"Oh! That's, uh, great! That's-" He rushed to make himself not look like a nervous wreck. "Threat! I'll, um, I'm gonna go, uh, gonna go talk to him. I-If that's okay?"

"Go ahead Tony. He's not fragile." Mr. Stark approached Peter's bed slowly and sat downat's g on the small chair Dr. Cho had left there. 

"Hey Pete. You doin' okay?" Feelin' better?"

"I mean, I still feel kinda awful, but I no longer have a bullet in my stomach and I'm on enough painkillers to kill a horse, so all in all pretty fun night out. "

"Yeah, I bet." Mr. Stark laughed. "Y'know, you never told us how you got shot in the first place. Weren't you fighting Green Goblin?" Peter laughed. 

"It wasn't him who shot me. It was some rando street thug I met on the way home. The dude's being carted off to prison right now. But he still shot me." Peter patted his stitches and winced with pain and regret.

"WHAT? you fought him _after_ he shot you?" 

"No. I was busy bleeding. Wade fought him and got him to the police." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Wade?"

"Deadpool. My boyf-uh, my, uh, friend. Wade is my friend." _That wasn't suspicious at all Peter. Way to go._ "He helped me out during the fight and we were going home because we live near each other, so when I got shot, he was able to deal with the situation and bring me here. A-anyways," Peter crossed his arms and realized Dr. Cho had removed his binder sometime after he passed out. "You should probably go to bed. It's really late."

"You just got shot and now you're worrying about me?"

"Hey, I'm in stable condition. You look like you're about to fall over." Peter crossed his arms. "And last I checked neither of us slept last night because we were building new web shooters. And the night before that, Dr. Strange had to force you to go to sleep because you hadn't slept for more than two hours a night the week before. I'm not the one with a problem here." Mr. Stark looked sheepish.

"I guess you're right. But if I have to sleep, you do too. No going back to May's once you're discharged by Dr. Cho, no getting shot again. Deal?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Peter sighed. "Deal. Now go." The boy crossed his arms . "I'd push you out of here but Dr. Cho said I'm not allowed to leave my bed for a while." Tony laughed as he left.

**. . .**

"Peter! Are you okay?" Aunt May asked frantically. "Tony texted me last night saying you were staying over because of an injury, but he didn't say what kind of injury. Was it serious?" She patted him down checking for injuries and Peter tried not to wince when she touched his still-sore ribs. He put on his fakest smile as he grabbed his Aunt's hands to calm her down.

"I'm fine Aunt May, really. I bruised my ribs a little bit and passed out after I gave my mission report, so I ended up staying the night." Peter hated lying to her, he really did, but he hated seeing her worry even more. Luckily, she seemed to accept that with little protest and moved straight into breakfast. 

"I'm thinking pancakes, how about you? You oughta fuel up for that field trip today, after all." She went to see if they had any pancake mix while Peter internally smacked himself. How did he manage to forget about the field trip! Granted, it had been a very long day for him, but they had been talking about this "surprise field trip" for weeks! He hurried to get changed and take a shower. As he tugged off his binder he felt his ribs ache in relief. _Explains a lot. I guess binding's not an option today then._ The water was warm and soothing over his tired muscles and he felt himself relax. God he was tired. _Three weeks till graduation_ he reminded himself as he changed into his sports bra and hoodie. _Three more weeks until I can Spiderman and work at Stark Industries full time_

"Peter! Food's ready!" He checked the clock and realized he had twenty minutes till his train left. He scarfed down his food, grabbed his bag, and bolted for the subway station. The ride to Midtown was a half hour from queens, so he had time to check his texts and see _oh god MJ was going to kill him for not responding to her and Ned's **174 combined messages.**_ He gave a quick response as he train pulled into the station before running the rest of the way to Midtown High.

_"srry for not responding sooner. spidey stuff happened. talk more l8er"_

Peter had no clue how he managed to make it to the attendance lines next to the bus right as the first class bell rang, but he was lucky for it. Ms. Pierce was not the nicest when it came to tardies. 

"Dude what happened?" Ned asked concernedly, MJ leaning over his shoulder. "You said you had a rough night, you okay?" Peter smiled awkwardly. 

"Yeah... I kinda got into a little fight in Greenwich on my way back from my internship." Betty leaned over from another line.

"Wasn't there a big fight with Green Goblin over there yesterday? You're so lucky, you always end up near all of Spidey's fights!" Peter laughed nervously. "This is why I want you in the newspaper club! My reporting on the latest hero news would be so much cooler wit photos from the fights!"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it Betty." He wouldn't but Betty didn't need to know that. 

"So what happened with _your_ fight? Did'ya win?" MJ asked. 

"Only because Wade was there. Im lucky he has my back." MJ snorted. 

"Yeah, your back and your-"

"Everyone quiet down!" Ms. Pierce, the small shrewish math teacher called over the chatter of students. "Now that everyone's here, its time to get onto the bus. Single file line everyone, single file line!" Peter and his friends settled near the back of the bus, chatting lightly about Ned's newest lego project. Conversation covered the sound of the buss starting down the road. It wasn't a long drive, so at least they didn't have to worry about Flash bothering him on the way over. The shadow of Stark tower covered the bus, and Peter wondered if they were going somewhere near there. He didn't realize where they had pulled into until he felt the bus stop and heard Mr. Brice, the science teacher, call everyone to disembark. It was only when he stepped off the bus and looked up that he understood. They weren't just going somewhere _near_ Stark Tower. They were _actually going_ to Stark Tower.

Soon he noticed a familiar face walking towards them. "Happy? What are you doing here?" 

**Author's Note:**

> OK this chapter is FINALLY finished! I'm sorry for all the delay, chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible, hopefully before december.


End file.
